


Quick as birds, wide as mountains

by 35391291



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Gen, Iglishmêk, Libraries, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: A short story about language, belonging and home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> Inspired by this prompt: _Modern AU. Deaf!Legolas meets Gimli who knows sign language because one of his family members is hard of hearing._

It's Friday, a bit after 7 pm, and Legolas is sitting at the library, fiddling with a cup of coffee. He won't lie: he is a bit nervous. Last week, he put up a sign on the notice board, hoping to start a group for deaf people. He was encouraged by other signs that were already there, and by all the meetings taking place at the library. There's a chess club, a book discussion group, and some people playing board games. It's nice to see all these different groups, so he decides to start his own.

Getting to know other deaf people makes perfect sense. He is new to the city, and doesn't really know anyone yet. Working from home doesn't exactly help. Making a living from his writing is great, but not the best way to meet people. It might be, if he wasn't so self-conscious. Being deaf isn't the problem, though. Most of the time, it's how other people react to it. He hates being pitied and looked at, as if there was something wrong with him. Being by himself is better sometimes, and he is used to it. But still, it can get lonely, so it would be nice to meet people he had something in common with. He wouldn't have to explain anything, because they would understand.

So now here he is, waiting for someone to show up. The library is one of his favourite places to be. Here, being quiet doesn't stand out. And the books are amazing. It might sound silly, but being around them is good for him. It feels right. As he waits, his eyes wander around the shelves. The books are always a comforting sight, and more so now when he needs a bit of reassurance. So, even if no one shows up, he can spend some time reading, and the afternoon won't be a waste. 

His thoughts move away from the books a few minutes later, when two men walk in. Both of them have thick beards, and they are signing to each other. They look around the room, and walk over to where Legolas is sitting. His heart skips a beat. Perhaps his idea wasn't so bad after all!

"Hello!", the older man says, signing enthusiastically. He has white hair and wears a hearing aid. "Is this the group for deaf people?"

"Yes! It is", Legolas answers. "I'm Legolas, by the way."

"I'm Óin, and this is my nephew Gimli."

"Hi", Gimli says. He has long red hair, and wears a band t-shirt that reads 'Heaven and Hell'.

"Nice to meet you both", Legolas says. "I'm so glad to see that someone came. I didn't think anyone would".

"I wanted to check it out, because I don't know many other deaf people", Óin says. "I think it's a really good idea, thank you for starting it".

"I'm really glad you think so, because I wasn't sure." Legolas gestures to the chairs right beside his "Please sit down! I'm actually looking forward to talking to people who won't look at me funny, you know?"

"Yeah, people can be assholes", Gimli says. "Hey, is it OK if i stay too? I'm not deaf, but I can sign", he asks.

"Sure!", Legolas says.

"Of course you are staying, lad! Why else did you think I asked you to come with me?" Óin smiles at Gimli, claps him on the shoulder, and they both sit down at Legolas's table.

They keep on talking, and Legolas learns that Óin, Gimli and their family have lived in the area for several years. Óin is hard of hearing, has recently retired, and saw Legolas's sign the same day he signed up for the chess club. His whole family knows sign language because of him, but still he is very pleased to meet another deaf person. The three of them talk for about an hour, and agree to meet again the next friday.

The following week, after talking at the library for a while, Gimli suggests going for a pint at a nearby pub. They sit down, order a round, and Óin tells a hilarious story about a time when he and Gimli's father got drunk and stole a street sign. "It's a family heirloom now", he says, laughing. "It's a 'keep out' sign, so we gave it to Gimli to put up on his door, because it fits his rebel aesthetic". Óin affectionately pulls one of his braids, and Gimli rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, obviously having heard the story more than once.

Weeks go by, and Legolas is happy to have new friends to talk to. He tells them about his writing and his interest in birdwatching. He learns that their family has a wood and metal workshop, and that Gimli plays the guitar in his spare time. And he truly enjoys talking to Óin, because he is an excellent storyteller. His eyes are expressive and his face shines. When he signs, he becomes larger than life. His hands can go from whispering to shouting in a moment. They are small and quick as birds, and then sharp and wide as mountains. He fills up as much space as he needs to, and he doesn't hide. If people look at him, he doesn't care: he has too much to say. Legolas wishes he could be as brave as Óin. He has something to say too. But sometimes, he feels that his words aren't enough.

Óin notices, and tries to reassure him. He tells Legolas that it's all right to be shy and quiet, but that he should never be ashamed of himself. "Try to be proud", he says. "What you have to say is important. Even if it's small, and even if you feel no one is listening." Óin is wise and very kind, and Legolas feels a bit better. He knows that words are important, and he tries to remember it. Especially when he feels that he doesn't matter.

Gimli tries to help too. It must be because he has a deaf relative, but he has never looked at Legolas with pity. Gimli cares deeply about his uncle, and it shows. It's very endearing. He acts as if being deaf was no big deal, and something completely normal. Legolas appreciates it. Gimli is very polite, asks a lot of questions, and seems like a genuinely nice person. If Legolas is honest with himself, he rather likes Gimli. But he wants to be careful, so he doesn't say anything yet.

Sometimes, Legolas notices that Gimli and Óin sign to each other, but he can't understand the language they use. After they become more comfortable with each other, he asks, and Gimli explains. "We have a family language. It's called Iglishmêk. We use it among ourselves, and we use regular sign language with other people."

One day, Óin signs something very quickly in their own language, and Gimli goes bright red. Legolas doesn't want to pry, so he doesn't say anything. But afterwards, when Óin moves to another table to play a game of chess, Gimli tells him. "My uncle basically told me to ask you out", he says a bit awkwardly, and twists one of his braids between his fingers. He is obviously a bit nervous. "To buy you a pint, or something. What do you think? It's totally OK if you don't feel like it..." 

Legolas holds up his hand, and signs a quick, enthusiastic "Yes". Afterwards, he thanks Óin. The older man winks at him and looks positively smug, but Legolas doesn't mind. He is not too proud to admit when he needs a bit of help.

Their first shared pint is followed by several others. Legolas enjoys spending time with Gimli, and they never run out of things to discuss, or to learn about each other. Gimli tells him about some Black Sabbath inspired jewelry he is trying to design, with Óin's help. He shows Legolas some impressive sketches of rings shaped like skulls and dragons. Legolas talks about his idea of writing a novel about deaf culture and immigration, something he has never told anyone before. Gimli thinks it's a really good idea, and says that Óin will be excited about it too. They share many comfortable conversations and silences. It's nice to spend time talking or simply sharing the space. They don't need words, names or labels, because this feels right. And that's enough.

Later, Legolas meets the rest of Gimli's family. His father, Glóin, shows him the "keep out" sign from Oin's story. Apparently, most of the family shares the gift of storytelling. He hears about a cousin named Bifur, who accidentally got into an axe fight during a music festival, another story about someone getting their hair caught on fire while drinking flaming shots, and several embarrassing and hilarious accounts of people getting drunken tattoos. There is nothing subtle about this family, and being around them is wonderful. They are loud and headbutt each other as a way of greeting. They are proud of their language, proud of one another. And they are all unapologetically themselves, so Legolas feels safe to be himself around them. It is amazing to be around people who understand him. In time, he becomes as fond of them as he is of Gimli.

Legolas starts working on his novel. In the meantime, he asks permission to write a piece about the family workshop for one of his freelance jobs. They have been making hand-crafted toys for the holiday season, and they love the extra attention they get thanks to the article. For Christmas, they give Legolas a present: a case for his pens and pencils, made of wood with metal embellishments. Legolas is really touched. Being appreciated feels wonderful, but he doesn't really know what to say. What if the words he comes up with are not enough? But he tries to remember what Óin said, and knows that these small words are important too. They are his, and they mean something. And maybe, he can be proud.

One evening, while they wait outside the library for Óin's chess club meeting to end, Gimli takes his hand very carefully, as if asking for permission. They exchange a few words (mostly "You are important to me" and "I care about you") until they decide that they aren't necessary right now. Words are important, but sometimes a hug says it better.

When Legolas is around Gimli and his family, he feels that he can stop hiding. He knows that deaf people don't have to be fixed, but he can always use the reminder. He is exactly right, just as he is. And he belongs. When he tells Gimli, he simply says "It feels as if I finally have a voice." Gimli sums it up with one word: home. And Legolas knows that he doesn't have to explain, because Gimli understands.


End file.
